


Сокровище

by BrownShrike, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownShrike/pseuds/BrownShrike, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Не Хуайсан учится в театральном вузе, а Не Минцзюэ переживает за брата.
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo, Niè Huáisāng/Niè Míngjué
Kudos: 84





	Сокровище

Если разобраться, жизнь у Не Минцзюэ довольно сложная.

Не Хуайсан третий год учится в Пекинской национальной академии драмы и оперы, и все три года Не Минцзюэ ходит словно пыльным мешком ударенный. Они крепко поскандалили, когда Не Хуайсан раскололся-таки насчет своих планов: Не Минцзюэ сказал ‒ дурак, черт тебя дери, какая еще драма, поступай нормально в политехнический, а Не Хуайсан ответил ‒ я в политехническом сдохну. Потом-то, конечно, худо-бедно помирились, но сдвинуть Не Хуайсана с идиотской мысли про академию было невозможно, и Не Минцзюэ махнул рукой. Завалит первое же испытание ‒ угомонится.

Только Не Хуайсан ничего не завалил.

Не Минцзюэ уже устал изумляться, однако факт есть факт: сначала его братец ‒ милый, славный, но безалаберный до крайности ‒ с блеском сдал зверские вступительные экзамены, а теперь вкалывает с утра до ночи, и, кажется, из каждой трещинки в полу доносятся слухи, будто он талант, самородок и настоящее сокровище. Названивают дальние родственники ‒ ты погляди, сто лет после похорон отца молчали в тряпочку и вдруг прорезались. Вокруг Не Хуайсана постоянно вьются какие-то припадочные с актерского отделения, иначе не назовешь, а на его страничку в социальной сети кто-то недавно прислал картинку с фиолетовыми розами и прокомментировал: «Маленькому гению, который носит тысячу стеклянных масок». Поди угадай, чего хотел, а профиль закрытый, с мужским ником. Не Хуайсану кучу сообщений шлют, и плохие тоже, но на плохие ему, похоже, наплевать: их курс готовится представлять учебную постановку «Цай Вэньцзи», где у него роль великого министра Цао Цао, а остальное он в гробу видал.

Нет, разумеется, Не Минцзюэ за его страничкой специально не следит ‒ охота была в рабочее время детские глупости разгребать. Так, изредка. Раз подумывал черкнуть в личку одному деятелю, написавшему «как жи ты меня бесешь», а через день кликнул по ссылке ‒ аккаунт то ли удален, то ли заблокирован. Неважно.

Про мужчин. Без вопросов, Не Минцзюэ тут с полным пониманием, он не ретроград. Взять хотя бы Лань Сичэня, его старинного дружка: у него с тем танцором, Цзинь Гуанъяо, долгая история была, мутная, но Не Минцзюэ из принципа лезть не стал. Лань Сичэнь вроде счастлив, аж светится ‒ и ладно. Ему решать. Не о том речь. Здесь другое. Не Хуайсан ‒ мальчик хорошенький, ласковый, вечно обнимается с кем ни попадя, а некоторым немного нужно, чтобы того ‒ распалиться. Естественно, Не Минцзюэ мелкого не ревнует: чушь собачья, про родного братишку такое... Просто люди разные бывают, в том числе гадкие. Или головой поехавшие. Богема.

‒ Дорогой брат? ‒ Не Хуайсан робко высовывается из-за двери кабинета, заставляя Не Минцзюэ оторваться от монитора с чертежами ‒ впрочем, он и не вникал в них особенно. Кстати, интересно получается: на однокурсников Не Хуайсан вешается легко, а рядом с Не Минцзюэ сразу глазки вниз, лапы за спину ‒ и все. То есть, положим, Не Минцзюэ оно и не надо, но странно как-то. ‒ Мне... Я сейчас опять до вечера уйду.

Министр Цао Цао, святые небеса. И рубашечка эта его зелененькая, шелковая, с перышками вышитыми, и веерочек бумажный ‒ смех и грех, взрослый парень, но по части моды его не переспоришь, нечего и пытаться. Не Минцзюэ едва заметно вздыхает: ему было бы гораздо спокойнее, уломай он Не Хуайсана на политехнический, но чего скрывать ‒ от точных наук у него взгляд потухает. Может, и незачем его сильно прессовать; знать бы, правда, куда самородок после выпуска работать пойдет, в Голливуд?

‒ А-а-а. Репетируете?

‒ Ну! ‒ мигом оживляется Не Хуайсан и, помявшись для порядка, приближается-таки к Не Минцзюэ. ‒ Ты не поверишь... Совсем чуть-чуть до спектакля осталось, а у нас конь не валялся.

Не Минцзюэ медленно вертит двумя пальцами карандаш. В сущности, чему удивляться-то: Не Хуайсан и в школе на любую фестивальную пьеску подписывался, хоть самую убогую, лишь бы на сцене играть. Не Минцзюэ тогда некогда было на них ходить ‒ действительно некогда, и не мог ведь он всерьез предположить...

‒ Да ты-то справишься.

Нежные щечки Не Хуайсана вспыхивают, и Не Минцзюэ, отвернувшись на мгновение в сторону, с утроенной ненавистью вспоминает про таинственного воздыхателя с фиолетовыми розами.

‒ Думаешь? ‒ переспрашивает Не Хуайсан.

Не Минцзюэ нарочито равнодушно одергивает воротник.

‒ Ты круглые сутки пашешь. Зубришь... Небось наизусть вызубрил.

‒ Ой, не в том проблема! ‒ отмахивается веером Не Хуайсан; вот-вот, стоит обронить при нем полслова про театр, и он моментально превращается в чирикающего воробья. ‒ Понимаешь, текст ‒ дело плевое, чего там зубрить, а я хочу, чтобы мы с ребятами и-де-аль-но... Ох, извини, тебе-то без разницы, наверное.

‒ Почему? ‒ неожиданно для самого себя возражает Не Минцзюэ, вставая с кресла. ‒ Я, между прочим, посмотрел бы на тебя. На вас.

Не Хуайсан опускает ресницы. Пушистые, длиннющие, на них прямо спички класть можно: Не Минцзюэ однажды в детстве почти попробовал.

‒ Я буду ужасно рад.

Пару минут они переминаются с ноги на ногу, пока к их общему облегчению у Не Хуайсана в кармане брюк не вспискивает тоненьким птичьим голосом смартфон.

‒ Поклонники? ‒ хмыкает Не Минцзюэ.

‒ Ага ‒ поклонники, ‒ хихикает Не Хуайсан. ‒ Ерунда, главная героиня психанула, дурочка... Я постараюсь, честно. Все у меня отлично будет.

Поколебавшись секунду, Не Минцзюэ осторожно кладет тяжелую ладонь ему на плечо. Худенькое, но не очень-то и хилое: видно, тренируют их на «сцендвижении» прилично, без халтуры.

‒ Со спектаклем или вообще?

Не Хуайсан косится на его руку, а затем наконец поднимает глаза. Черные, сияющие ‒ чистый воробей, кроме шуток.

‒ Вообще.

Попрощавшись с братом, Не Минцзюэ сворачивает чертежи ‒ все равно проект не «горит», Не Минцзюэ до пожаров не доводит ‒ и извлекает изрядно подзабытую «Цай Вэньцзи» из электронной библиотеки. Прокрутив до четвертого акта, он вылавливает ремарки с именем Цао Цао: так, значит, изящная простота манер, никакой безвкусной роскоши, раскованность и блестящее остроумие...

Не Минцзюэ принимается воображать.


End file.
